


30 vicios Alice y Frank Longbottom

by tyfiore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyfiore/pseuds/tyfiore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tabla 30 vicios dedicada a la pareja Alice y Frank Longbottom.</p><p>Generalmente, los vicios no son correlativos, por lo que se pueden leer sueltos, sin necesidad de haber leído los anteriores. En cambio, hay algunos que sí son correlativos y para que no haya líos, están señalados con alguna señal (I, II, III... a, b, c...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Límite

  1. **Límite.**




_Sábado por la noche. Sala Común de Gryffindor._

La sala estaba casi vacía, lo que no era nada de extrañar, ya que eran vacaciones de Navidad y muy pocos alumnos habían decidido pasar las fiestas en el castillo en vez de con sus familias. Frank y sus amigos, junto con unos pocos compañeros más, eran unos de ellos. En esos momentos, cuando era pasada la medianoche, se encontraban jugando una partida de ajedrez frente a la chimenea, sentados los cuatro en la alfombra, aunque solo dos de ellos jugaban. Los otros estaban ojeando revistas de Quidditch.

-¿Y las chicas? – preguntó Frank, mientras miraba fijamente el tablero. Le tocaba jugar. 

                -¿Preguntas por las chicas en general o por Alice Morgan en particular? – respondió con sorna uno de sus amigos, ganándose una colleja amistosa por parte de Frank – Para tu información te diré que están de fiesta. 

                -¿Fiesta? – sorprendido, levantó la mirada del tablero y la fijó en su amigo - ¿Debería preocuparme?

-Frank tío, estamos en Navidad, no te pongas en plan _prefecto_ – le regañó uno de ellos, frunciendo el ceño, sin levantar la mirada de la revista

-¡Vale, vale, no me matéis! – levantó las manos y todos estallaron en carcajadas - ¿Y a que se debe la fiesta?

-El martes fue el cumpleaños de Lewis, y lo están celebrando.

Megan Lewis era una de las amigas de Alice. Frank asintió con la cabeza y aunque parecía que volvía a estar concentrado en la partida, lo cierto es que su cabeza funcionaba a mil revoluciones. Tenía ganas de seguir preguntando, de sonsacarles a sus amigos si Alice también estaba, o en que sala estaban para, haciendo abuso de su _poder_ como prefecto, poder decirles algo y así verla. Qué patético buscar excusas para verla, y todo para no decirle nada cuando la viera.

-¿Piensas tirar hoy o mañana?

Frank respondió a esa pregunta socarrona con una mirada asesina. Y con las carcajadas de sus amigos, movió su caballo y volvió a pensar en Alice.

Pasó un buen rato, casi una hora y luego se escuchó cómo se abría la puerta de la Sala Común y un coro de risas femeninas inundó el lugar. Todos alzaron enseguida la cabeza y Frank se tensó de expectación ante la posibilidad de ver a Alice. Por las risas y lo comentarios, las chicas estaban bastante achispadas.

A la primera que vio a entrar, fue a la cumpleañera, que venía acompañada por otra chica, y detrás de ellas, entró Alice. El corazón se le paró en el pecho al ver la ancha sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro y la coleta medio deshecha, cayéndole unos mechones por sus sonrojadas mejillas. Los dedos le cosquillearon por apartarle esos mechones y acariciarla. Recibió un codazo de uno de sus amigos, porque seguramente se había quedado mirándola embobado, pero no le hizo ni caso y siguió sin despegar los ojos de ella.

El momento romántico se rompió cuando Alice tropezó con algo y cayó de bruces al suelo, y antes de que alguien más reaccionara, él había gritado su nombre y saltado el sofá para acercarse a ella. Le preocupaba que se hubiera hecho daño. Las amigas de ella se reían a carcajadas, pero Frank creía que era más por la borrachera que otra cosa, y sus amigos también, por aquella situación tan surrealista.

Llegó enseguida a su lado, y la vio tumbada boca abajo, sacudiéndose debido al llanto.

-Alice, ¿estás bien? 

Se arrodillo a su lado y le acarició suavemente el abundante cabello castaño, sin darse cuenta de que la había llamado por su nombre y no por su apellido, como acostumbrada. La chica no respondió, y siguió llorando, aunque en silencio. La cogió con cuidado por los hombros y le dio la vuelta, tendiéndola boca arriba. Sorprendido, vio que no estaba llorando, sino que ¡se estaba riendo! Y eran aquellas silenciosas carcajadas las que la hacían sacudirse como si estuviera hecha un mar de lágrimas. Tuvo un momento de enfado, por haberse preocupado sin razón, pero las risas de la chica eran contagiosas y terminó riéndose él también. 

-Anda, ven aquí.

La cogió de las manos e hizo fuerza hacia arriba para ayudarla a levantarse, pero era complicado ayudar a levantar a alguien que no paraba de reír. Dio un pequeño tirón y la chica terminó pegada a su pecho. La rodeó con sus brazos para que no se volviera a caer, quedando ambos tan juntos como en un íntimo abrazo y cuando la chica alzó la cabeza y le miró fijamente con aquellos ojazos castaños, Frank sintió como el corazón se le paraba en el pecho y luego volvía a latir a un ritmo desenfrenado. 

Nunca la había tenido tan cerca, nunca la había sostenido entre sus brazos, y aunque Alice no era una chica bajita, parecía muy pequeña entre sus brazos. Todo el mundo desapareció a su alrededor, y solo fue consciente del cuerpo de ella junto al suyo, de los latidos de ambos corazones latiendo tan deprisa, que no se distinguía cual era cual, del tibio aliento de la chica junto a su pecho. Cerró un momento los ojos, respirando profundamente y sintiendo la necesidad de esconder el rostro en la curva de su cuello y aspirar su olor, que estaba seguro que sería tan dulce y embriagador como ella.

-Frank – al escuchar que le llamaba, bajó los ojos hacia ella y vio que la chica le miraba con total adoración. No atinó a reaccionar, y contuvo la respiración cuando Alice alzo una de sus brazos, y con las yemas de los dedos le acarició con suavidad su mejilla – Eres tan guapo – murmuró con el mismo tono reverencial. La chica tenía una sonrisa dulce en su rostro y Frank nunca la había visto tan guapa. - ¿Sabes qué? Llevo colada por ti desde primero, pero tú nunca te vas a enterar.

Aquello sí que fue una sorpresa y Frank no pudo más que mirarla embobado y sorprendido. ¿Alice le estaba diciendo que estaba enamorada de él? Miró a sus amigos y estos tenían la misma cara de anonadada que él. Buscó con la mirada a las amigas de ellas, y vio que todas menos una, se habían dormido en los sillones, roncando suavemente. 

-¿Megan? – preguntó a la amiga de Alice, la única que parecía estar más o menos lucida. Necesitaba una confirmación para lo que la chica le acababa de decir, pero ella le rehuyó la mirada y se acercó hacia donde estaba él abrazado a Alice, quien se había adormilado con la mejilla apoyada en su pecho. 

-Será mejor que la lleve arriba y la acueste – _antes de que se dé cuenta de lo que ha hecho y se muera de la vergüenza_ , añadió por lo bajo.

Alice replicó un poco al verse separada de Frank y este, a regañadientes, la dejó ir. Una sensación de soledad y frió le invadió cuando el cuerpo tibio de la chica fue separado de él. La chica se apoyó en su amiga para subir las escaleras. Antes de desaparecer por las escaleras, Megan le dirigió una última mirada cargada de un significado que él no entendió, y se fue. 

Sin decir palabra y metido profundamente en sus pensamientos, se acercó al sofá y se dejó caer en él. Sus amigos tomaron asiento a su lado, también callados. Las dos amigas de Alice estaban profundamente dormidas en los sillones, pero a Frank no podía importarle menos. Aunque borracha, porque por el brillo de sus ojos, las mejillas sonrojadas y el arrastre de las palabras cuando hablaba, Alice había cogido una buena cogorza, la chica le había dicho que estaba enamorada de él ¡desde primero! Se tapó la cara con las manos, incapaz de creerse aquello, pero al mismo tiempo, lleno de esperanza de que fuera cierto. 

-¿Qué vas a hacer? – preguntó suavemente uno de ellos, rompiendo el silencio.

Frank negó con la cabeza. No tenía ni idea de qué se suponía que debía hacer. Todo aquello le había pillado por sorpresa y necesitaba pensar bien las cosas antes de hacer nada y cagarla.

*****  **

Se sentía rara, con las piernas y los brazos pesados. Tenía los sentidos embotados, y cuando se removió inquieta en la cama, se le removió el estómago y sintió ganas de vomitar. La bilis le subía por la garganta, pero haciéndose un ovillo en la cama, obligó a su estómago a tranquilizarse. Escuchó un ruido por la habitación y apretó con fuerza los ojos, encogiéndose de dolor. Había sonado tan cerca que daba la sensación de que había pasado justo al lado de su oído.

Escuchó unas voces por la habitación, y por la forma rápida con la que hablaban, parecían alteradas. Alice estaba más preocupada por su dolor y en contener las ganas de vomitar, que no le prestó atención a lo que estaban diciendo. 

-¡Dejad de gritar! – exclamó de mal humor, y un dolor agudo le perforó las sienes, lo que le hizo esconder la cabeza bajo la almohada. Las voces se acallaron de golpe.

-Alice, ¿estás despierta? – la voz suave de Megan sonó detrás del dosel. 

Mascullando por lo bajo, giró la cabeza debajo de la almohada y se dispuso a volver a dormirse, pero le resultó imposible. Le dolía la cabeza y el estómago. No sabía cómo tumbarse en la cama porque le dolía todo el cuerpo. Enfadada, sacó la cabeza de la almohada y apartó de una patada las mantas. Abrió el dosel y se levantó de golpe. Mala idea. La habitación empezó a dar vueltas y tuvo que volver a sentarse hasta que esta dejara de moverse.

-Recordadme que nunca vuelva a beber – masculló, apoyando los codos en las rodillas y agachando la cabeza.

Un ataque de nauseas, le hizo levantarse corriendo de la cama y meterse en el baño. Cuando terminó de vomitar, se dejó caer al lado del váter, como una muñeca desmadejada y sin voluntad. Cuanto se encontró un poco mejor, se levantó y apoyó las manos en el lavabo y se miró en el espejo. La chica que le devolvió la mirada no era la misma que todas las mañanas. Aquella chica parecía estar al borde un colapso emocional, con la cara pálida y ojeras bajo los ojos y el pelo desecho. Abrió el grifo del agua helada y se lavó la cara. Se recogió el pelo en una floja coleta. Cuando salió minutos después del baño, se apoyó desfallecida en el marco de la puerta y miró a sus amigas, que la miraban de forma rara. Como si esperaran algo. 

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó con voz ronca, dirigiéndose con paso inseguro hacia su cama. Por suerte, su estómago no volvió a retorcerse. 

-¿Qué recuerdas de anoche? – tardaron un poco en hacerle aquella pregunta, y se miraron las unas a las otras antes de hacerlo. 

-¿De anoche? – frunció un poco el ceño, intentando recordar – Que bebimos como cosacas y que por culpa de eso, tengo una resaca de mil demonios.

-¿Y nada más?

Aquello estaba resultando muy sospechoso. Sus amigas la miraban como si esperaban que recordara algo más, y por mucho que se estrujara el cerebro, Alice no encontraba nada más. Se asustó. Tenía miedo de no recordar nada de lo que hubiera hecho la noche anterior, y por sus caras, algo debía haber hecho. 

                -¿Qué hice? – preguntó con miedo, y todas bajaron la mirada, sin responderle - ¿Qué hice? – repitió, esta vez con un poco de histerismo. 

                -Le dijiste a Frank que estabas colada por él – soltó una a bocajarro y de la sorpresa, el cuerpo de Alice se sacudió como si hubiera recibido una fuerte bofetada. 

                -No, eso no es cierto – negó fervientemente con la cabeza, sintiéndose invadida por el pánico.

                Y Megan, que la noche anterior era la que menos borracha iba, le contó lo que había hecho. A medida que iba hablando, Alice tenía la sensación de que la sangre había abandonado ya no solo su rostro, sino todo su cuerpo, y se sintió mareada, como si estuviera dentro de una espiral y la estuviera engullendo. El corazón le latía muy fuerte dentro del pecho y empezó a respirar a bocanadas. Se sintió desfallecer.

                -Está teniendo un ataque de pánico – de lejos, escuchó la voz asustada de sus amigas. Alguien le cogió la cara y le dio un vaso de agua, del cual bebió un par de sorbos. Otra persona le acariciaba la espalda en movimientos circulares, queriendo tranquilizarla. Costó, pero lo consiguió.

                -¿Estás mejor?

                Alice asintió, porque estaba tan conmocionada que no le salían las palabras. Le había dicho a Frank que estaba colada por él. ¡Quería morirse! ¡Se suponía que no iba a enterarse nunca! ¿Qué iba a hacer? 

                -¿En qué piensas?

                -En si es mejor dejar que me coma el calamar gigante o tirarme por la torre de astronomía. 

                Aunque alguna de sus amigas soltó una risita pensando que bromeaba, lo cierto es que Alice hablaba muy enserio. Estaba metida en una de esas situaciones en las que no esperaba verse nunca y sobre todo, de la que no sabía cómo salir sin que su orgullo y su amor quedaran por los suelos.

                -No bromees con eso, Alice – le regañó Megan

                -No era una broma  - respondió con un hilo de voz - ¿Existe alguna posibilidad de que haya tenido un ataque de amnesia esta noche y no se acuerde de lo que le dije? – preguntó esperanzada y sus amigas negaron con la cabeza, apenadas - ¿Qué voy a hacer? – se tapó la cara con las manos.

                -Se que no querías que se enterara, pero ya lo sabe y no tiene sentido seguir negándolo.

                -¿Tan malo es que lo sepa? 

                -¡Claro que es malo! – exclamó Alice levantándose de la cama y paseando como un león enjaulado por la habitación. Le dolía la cabeza, como si tuviera a alguien taladrándole insistentemente, pero el miedo y la situación en la que se encontraba, hacían que ese dolor careciera de importancia - ¡Él no siente lo mismo que yo! ¿Con que cara le voy a mirar ahora sabiendo que sabe lo que siento? 

                -¡No hay nada de malo en que estés enamorada de él, Alice! – exclamó Megan, yendo hacia ella y haciendo el ademán de tocarla, pero Alice se apartó antes, enfadada - ¡Eres una Gryffindor, por Merlín! Saca esa valentía que nos caracteriza y échale ovarios a la situación.

                -Ya sé que no hay nada malo, pero no quería que lo supiera – el frenetismo de momentos antes, había dado paso a un abatimiento deprimente.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a quedarte aquí encerrada hasta que llegue el tren en junio para llevarnos a casa? – soltó Megan, y Alice asintió – Me largo, está visto que no se puede hablar contigo de Frank cuando estás con resaca, aunque siendo sincera, no se puede hablar de Frank en ningún estado – se acercó a ella y la señaló con dedo, de forma acusadora – Estás tan obsesionada con el hecho de que no le gustas y que no se ha fijado en ti, que no ves más allá de tus estúpidas narices. 

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Como eres tan cobarde que no quieres admitir delante de él que de verdad le gustas, no creo que lo averigües nunca. Anda Morgan, quédate en esta habitación y sigue suspirando por Frank.

Y salió de la habitación dando un portazo que hizo encogerse a Alice. Su amiga estaba enfadada de verdad, y se sintió mal por aquello. Miró a las dos amigas que aún estaban con ella, y por sus miradas, opinaban  lo mismo que Megan, y si no salían de la habitación era posiblemente por miedo a que cumpliera con sus palabras y se tirara por la torre.

Tragándose las lágrimas, se metió en la cama, se tapó y se encogió, abrazándose a sus rodillas. ¡Aquello era una pesadilla! Ella sabía que no había  nada de malo en estar enamorada, y menos de Frank, pero lo que Alice no soportaba era la decepción de un amor no correspondido. Mientras sus sentimientos eran secretos, a ella le resultaba más fácil hablar con él y los años de práctica le habían ayudado a mirarlo a hurtadillas sin que le pillaran o resultara sospechoso. Para ella, esa situación estaba bien, o todo lo bien que se puede estar. Se le rompía el corazón cuando lo veía con alguna chica, pero era un dolor que solo sentía y sabía ella. 

Ahora, aunque la relación entre los dos no es que fuera de los mejores amigos, ya no sería la misma. Cada vez que Frank la mirara, sabría que estaba colada por él, y conociéndole, se sentiría incómodo. Poco a poco irían distanciándose hasta ser poco menos que conocidos que se saludan por los pasillos, y con el tiempo, ni eso tendría de él. Ni un mísero saludo por el que suspiraba cada día.

*** 

Frank había estado hasta las tantas en la Sala Común pensando, hasta que agotado, había subido a su habitación y se había acostado. Sus sueños estuvieron repletos de imágenes de Alice repitiéndole que estaba enamorada de él. Una y otra vez. Y aunque soñó que volvía a tenerla entre los brazos como la noche anterior, la sensación no se podía comparar con la calidez y la suavidad del cuerpo de la chica abrazado al suyo. Cuando se despertó, no habían pasado ni cuatro horas desde que se había acostado. Se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió con unos vaqueros y una sudadera y bajó otra vez a la Sala, dispuesto a esperar todo el día si hacía falta hasta que Alice bajara.

Tenían cosas que hablar, y Frank no podía esperar más. Necesitaba saber si era cierto, escuchar de sus labios aquellas palabras que se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, despertando esperanzas en él.

Pero no fue Alice la que bajó, sino Morgan y por su cara, estaba furiosa. Iba mascullando por lo bajo, y no precisamente palabras amables. No pareció sorprendida cuando lo vio.

-Si esperas a Alice, puedes morirte sentado, porque no quiere bajar – le soltó.

-¿Por qué? – se levantó del sofá donde estaba sentado y dejó el libro en la mesilla. 

-¿Enserio me estás preguntando eso? – lo miró como si estuviera loco – Mira Longbottom, haznos un favor al mundo y dile de una puta vez a la cabezota de Morgan lo que sientes.

-¿Cómo sabes…? – creía que solo sus amigos lo sabían. 

-¡Por Merlín, pones la misma cara de cordero degollado cuando la miras, que pone ella cuando te mira a ti! – exclamó como si estuviera harta de aquella situación - ¡Malditos cabezotas y orgullosos! 

Y echando pestes sobre Alice y él, la chica desapareció por la puerta de la Sala Común, y dejó al chico noqueado. Durante todas las horas que se había pasado pensando en la declaración de Alice, había intentado encontrar indicios de que aquello era cierto, pero no encontraba nada. Alice trataba a todo el mundo con amabilidad, no mostrando preferencia por ningún chico. Las pocas veces que hablaba con él, lo hacía como si lo hiciera con otro compañero. Se cogió la cabeza con las manos, frustrado y confundido. ¿Y si no era cierto lo que le había dicho? ¿Y si no había sido más que una broma planeada por ellas? No, negó con la cabeza. Las chicas, y sobretodo Alice, no sería tan cruel para hacer una broma como aquellas. Además, tenía que tener en cuenta que Megan le acababa de decir que él ponía la misma cara que ella cuando le miraba.

Estaba lleno de dudas y preguntas, y seguiría estándolo hasta que hablara con Alice. Y si la chica no quería bajar, haría lo posible para que lo hiciera, aunque fuera a la fuerza. 

*******

Aquello era una tontería. Mientras daba vueltas por su habitación, muerta de hambre, Alice pensaba que la idea de permanecer encerrada en su habitación hasta el final de los días, era una idea de lo más absurda. En un ataque de decisión, se había vestido y había abierto la puerta de su habitación, pero cuando le vino a la cabeza la posibilidad de encontrarse con Frank, soltaba un gemido lastimero y cerraba otra vez la puerta, con ella dentro. 

Sus amigas se habían negado a llevarle comida, diciéndole que si tenía hambre, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

-Creo que la valentía Gryffindor me ha abandonado – musitó, y gimió cuando su estómago rugía por algo de comida – No puedo quedarme siempre en la habitación, muriéndome de hambre, y por la cara enfadada de Megan, sé que no dará su brazo a torcer y me traerá alguno de esos platos tan sabrosos de los elfos.

Derrotada, y siendo el hambre más fuerte que el miedo a encontrarse con Frank, se puso las deportivas y se caló la gorra de Gryffindor bien abajo, tapándole el máximo los ojos. No quería que nadie viera la cara de zombie que traía. Bajó despacio las escaleras, y cuando llegó a la Sala se paró en seco. Frank estaba sentado en el sillón frente a las escaleras y le estaba mirando fijamente. Al ver que el chico iba a levantarse, Alice echó a correr hacia la salida de la sala.

-¡Alice!

Aún no había llegado a la puerta, cuando Frank la cogió por el brazo, y se giró de sopetón, mirándolo aterrorizada. Sentía su brazo arder allí por donde él la tenía cogida, y su respiración se aceleró. Él también tenía mala cara, pero aún y así, Alice lo encontró guapísimo. 

-Tenemos que hablar. 

-No hay nada de qué hablar – consiguió encontrar la voz para responderle, pero sonó tan débil e insegura como se sentía ella. 

-¿Ah no? – alzó las cejas - ¿De veras pensabas que después de decirme que estás enamorada de mí, iba a hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada?

Alice se encogió ante la determinación que veía en los ojos de Frank. Él quería saber, y ella no quería decírselo, confirmárselo.

-Estaba borracha – intentó excusarse, pero cuando vio que una sombra de enfado cruzaba los ojos de Frank, supo que había sido mala idea decir eso.

-¿No sabes lo que dicen, Alice? – otra vez llamándola por su nombre. Siempre se habían llamado por apellido. Frank se acercó a ella, y ella no fue consciente de que había retrocedido hasta que se encontró con la espalda pegada a la pared y el cuerpo del chico frente a ella – Dicen que los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen lo verdad. 

_No me sigas presionando, por favor_ , rogó para ella. Estaba al borde un colapso emocional, al límite de sus fuerzas. Sus nervios ya no soportaban tanta tensión, se sentía mareada y débil, y su no estuviera pegada a la pared, habría caído. Y la insistencia de Frank no ayudaba nada, como tampoco su cercanía y su olor. 

-¡Maldición Alice, no creo que sea tan difícil decir si es cierto o no que estás enamorada de mí! – exclamó Frank, perdiendo los papeles. La chica lo miró sorprendida, pues nunca le había visto tan fuera de sí, tan nervioso. 

-¿Y a ti porque te importa tanto? ¿Qué más te da si estoy o no enamorada de ti? ¿Y si te dijera que no? – no se dio cuenta de que estaba gritando. Gritándole a Frank. 

-Dime lo que te dé la gana, mientras sea la verdad. ¿Tan difícil te resulta? ¿De qué tienes miedo? 

Aquella última pregunta fue la detonante de todo, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Alice estaba soltando todo aquello que llevaba callando desde hacía tantos años. Ya no podía callar más. Estaba cansada de tener que callar y tragarse su enamoramiento por él, sus lágrimas de amargura y decepción.

-¿Quieres saber si es cierto? ¡Pues lo es! ¡Llevo colada por ti desde primero! – gritó y Frank se sobresaltó por la fuerza de la aquella confesión. No fue consciente de la intensidad con la que le miraba él, porque una vez había empezado, no había forma de callarse - ¿Era eso lo que querías escuchar? ¿Estás contento ahora? Te sentirás muy satisfecho contigo mismo, ¿no? La tonta de Morgan está enamorada de ti. 

-Nunca he dicho que fueras tonta – respondió el, molesto por su comentario – Y sí, me siento satisfecho, pero no por el motivo que crees – hizo el intento de acercarse a ella, pero la chica huyo yéndose por el otro lado – Alice – la llamó, pero ella seguía hablando sin parar.

-¡Por Merlín, que tonta y patética soy! No quería que lo supieras. ¡Por Merlín, no quería que lo supieras!

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque tu no sientes lo mismo. ¿Cómo voy a mirarte a la cara a partir de ahora?

-Alice

-No tenía que haberme dejado convencer para beber, o podría haberme tirado por la ventana estaba mañana cuando me he levantado ¡Ahora no estaría pasando esto!

-¡Alice! – Frank intentó acallar las palabras sin sentido que estaba empezando a soltar la chica, pero no había forma de que lo hiciera. Dando una zancada  y plantándose frente a ella, le abarcó la cara con las manos, y la calló con un beso.

Cuando los labios de Frank se posaron sobre los suyos, Alice calló de golpe, totalmente anonadada. Se quedó tiesa, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. No supo si el  beso le gustó o no, pues estaba intentando asimilar que el chico le estaba besando. 

-Bien, ya te has callado – la sonrisa de Frank no podías ser más ancha, y Alice nunca le había visto sonreír de aquella forma, como si se sintiera realmente feliz. – Ahora, ¿me vas a dejar hablar a mí? – ella asintió de forma autómata – ¿Quieres saber porque era tan importante para mí saber si era cierto o no lo que me dijiste anoche? – ella volvió a asentir. Al parecer, la capacidad de habla se había perdido entre el beso de momentos antes. Frank se negaba a soltarle el rostro, y le acariciaba con suavidad las mejillas – Porque necesitaba saber si mis sentimientos también eran correspondidos.

-¿Qué? – preguntó débilmente, sintiendo como sus piernas flaqueaban. 

-Que yo también estoy enamorado de ti.

-Necesito sentarme – mareada, se separó de Frank y se dejó caer en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la pared. Él se sentó a su lado, tan cerca de ella, que sus cuerpos estaban pegados. Alzó la cabeza y clavó la mirada en él - ¿Hablas enserio? – asintió - ¿Y porque no has dicho nada?

-¿Me estás recriminando? – se echó a reír, divertido, y muy a su pesar, Alice esbozó una sonrisa – No sé, supongo que por los mismos motivos que tu. No sabía lo que tú sentías, es decir, he estado intentando encontrar alguna ocasión en la que me hayas mirado de una forma diferente a como miras al resto de chicos, y no he podido. No quería quedar como un idiota frente a ti.

-Intentaba que no se me notara  - soltó un suspiro, totalmente agotada. Inconscientemente, su cabeza se apoyó en el hombro de chico, quien se movió un poco para que estuviera más cómoda – No quería que lo supieras y terminar con el corazón roto, pero por otra parte, estaba tan cansada de callar. 

-Y yo también – murmuró, apoyando la mejilla en la coronilla de la chica – Pero ya no tenemos que seguir callando, ¿verdad? – la chica negó la cabeza y al bajar la mirada, vio que se estaba durmiendo. Esbozando una sonrisa llena de dicha y dulzura, la rodeó con sus brazos y la apretó hacia él. A él también le estaba venciendo el sueño – Te quiero. 

Y así se los encontraron un rato después los amigos de ambos: sentados en el suelo, apoyados en la pared y abrazados. Ambos sonreían y sus amigos suspiraron aliviados. Por fin, Alice y Frank había cruzado el límite de sus propios miedos e inseguridades, confesando en voz alta esos sentimientos que les acompañaban desde hacía años.

 

**Fin**


	2. 2. Sumisión

**_2\. Sumisión_ **

****

**_Sumisión:_ **

  1. _1._ _Sometimiento de_ _de alguien a otra u otras personas._
  2. _2._ _Sometimiento del juicio de alguien al de otra persona._
  3. _3._ _Acatamiento, subordinación manifiesta con palabras o acciones._



 

 

Alice cerró el diccionario de golpe y apoyó el codo en él, resoplando un tanto enfadada. Con un gesto desdeñoso, se apartó los mechones de pelo que se le habían escapado de la coleta y apoyó la barbilla en la mano, con la mirada perdida. Había consultado todos los diccionarios habidos y por haber en Hogwarts en busca de la definición de sumisión.  

 

-Esto es una completa estupidez – murmuró en voz baja.

 

Alejó el libro de ella y se levantó de la mesa, dispuesta a dejar el libro en su lugar y marcharse a su habitación.

 

Su suegra tenía un concepto muy diferente al de ella sobre cómo debería ser una esposa. La madre de Frank le había repetido hasta la saciedad que una esposa debe ser sumisa, anteponiendo las necesidades de su marido por encima de las de ella, que tenía que permanecer siempre un paso por detrás de él y nunca discutir con él porque el marido siempre tendría razón. Soltó una risa cargada guasa, aunque sonó más como una risa esquizofrénica que le hizo parecer una loca. ¿Enserio su suegra pensaba eso? Adoraba a la madre de su novio y muchas veces solía estar de acuerdo con ella, pero en ese asunto, Alice no podía estar más en desacuerdo con la mujer.

 

No había ni un hueso sumiso en su cuerpo. Sabía cuando callar y no discutir, pero eso no implicaba que fuera sumisa. Si no estaba de acuerdo con Frank sobre algo, no tenía pelos en la lengua para decírselo. Si no tenía razón en algo, era la primera en decírselo, siempre de forma razonable y sin faltarle para nada el respeto. Cuando paseaban juntos o iban a clase, Alice siempre se mantenía a la par y veía una estupidez total ir un paso por detrás de él, como si se sintiera inferior.

 

Y ahí estaba el meollo de la cuestión: Alice relacionaba la sumisión con la inferioridad  y no había cosa que detestara más que esa sensación de inferioridad. No consideraba a Frank su superior sino su igual, alguien a quien quería y respetaba. Su relación no tendría ningún futuro si ella se mostraba de alguna forma diferente a como era.

 

Alice se había criado en un ambiente más laxo en cuanto a las rígidas normas sociales propias de las mejores familias del mundo mágico. Ella estaba acostumbrada a decir lo que pensaba sin ofender a nadie, sus padres le habían animado a que, si algo no le parecía bien, que lo dijera y que hiciera lo posible por cambiarlo. Todo dentro de un límite, por supuesto. Le habían dicho que, aunque su sangre no tuviera los galones de los Malfoy o los Black, esta seguía siendo roja y que no debería sentirse inferior a nadie.

 

Quería echarle eso en cara a su suegra, decirle que las cosas habían cambiado y que las mujeres, al contrario que ocurría en su época, tenían voz y voto en las decisiones maritales, que habían aprendido a valorarse y a colocarse cerca de los hombres. Sabía que Augusta Longbottom la apreciaba como una hija, pero desde luego, debería modernizarse en cuanto a los consejos que le daba, que estaban un poco pasados de moda.

 

Ella le diría sin problemas que pensaba discutir con Frank siempre que no tuviera razón, que pensaba caminar a su lado aunque tuviera que alargar sus zancadas, y que por ninguna razón iba a decir de decir lo que pensaba por miedo a que su novio – y futuro marido – pudiera cabrearse con ella. ¡Por Merlín! Llevaban tres años juntos ya y si se quería casar con ella en cuanto salieran de Hogwarts en unos meses, poco debería importarle que no fuera la clase de esposa que su madre quería para él.

 

Frank nunca le había dicho nada al respecto y ahí precisamente estaba la preocupación de Alice. Nunca se había quejado por su comportamiento o le había mandado callar ni hacerle sentir inferior en algún sentido, pero tampoco la había defendido delante de su madre. Y aquello le molestó. No quería que se enfrentara a su madre por ella, ni mucho menos, pero al menos algo de apoyo por su parte no vendría mal.

 

Cuando vino a darse cuenta, ya había subido las escaleras que iban hacia la Torre de Gryffindor y se encontraba delante del tapiz y la Dama Gorda ya le había preguntado un par de veces la contraseña. El _ábrete sésamo_ era muy poco original, pero la puerta se abrió. Saludó a un par de amigas con la mano y después subió de dos en dos los escalones hacia las habitaciones. Dudo un momento cuando llegó a la explanada donde se bifurcaban las escaleras de las chicas y los chicos  y se decantó por estas últimas. Frank estaría en su habitación y le había nacido una necesidad de hablar con él.

 

                -¿Tú crees que debo ser sumisa?

 

Quiso morirse de la vergüenza al ver que su novio no estaba solo, sino que todos sus amigos estaban en la habitación y que había abierto tan deprisa la puerta, que le miraban sorprendidos. Frank fue el primero en romper el silencio y lo hizo con una estruendosa carcajada. Alice le miró mal y sus amigos tuvieron en buen tino de no reírse delante de ella, aunque se notaba que les costaba no hacerlo. Quizá debería haberse ido nada más haber metido la pata hasta el fondo, pero permaneció ahí plantara en la puerta, totalmente sonrojada y abochornada, mirando a Frank quien se bajaba de la cama – donde estaba jugando una partida de cartas con sus amigos – y, cogiéndola por el brazo, la sacó fuera.

 

Alice nunca tenía problemas para hablar, pero esa vez no encontró nada inteligente o ingenioso que decir. Bajaron hacia la explanada que separaba las dos escaleras y Frank se apoyó en la pared, cruzado de brazos. No parecía enfadado.

 

-¿A qué ha venido eso?

 

-Es que tu madre… - Frank soltó un bufido que sonó más bien a risa - ¡Ni se te ocurra reírte!

 

-Sabes que nunca lo haría, sobre todo, cuando parece que quieres sacarme los ojos – bromeó pero al ver su mirada amenazadora, se calló y borró la sonrisa presuntuosa de sus labios - ¿Qué pasa con mi madre?

 

-Adoro a tu madre, lo sabes – el chico asintió – pero es que cada vez que la veo o me escribe, no hace más que decirme cómo ser una buena esposa y que esta debe ser sumisa. Quiero agradarla, pero Frank… ¡Yo no puedo ser así! No soporto andar detrás de nadie y sabes que, si no fuera porque me coges de la mano, llegaría a todos los sitios antes que nadie porque camino deprisa, como si hiciera una carrera. Estoy acostumbrada a decir lo que pienso y me conoces lo suficiente para saber que no me callo una. ¿Y eso de que no deba hacerte enfadar? – soltó una exclamación incrédula – Lo siento cariño, pero no voy a inflar más tu ego dándote la razón si no la tienes.

 

-¿Y cuál es el problema? – preguntó sin entender del todo lo que estaba pasando – En ningún momento te he dicho que no seas tú misma, de hecho, una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti, es precisamente lo que has enumerado antes. No quiero una esposa sumisa, una muñeca que baila al son que yo digo. ¡Pues menudo aburrimiento si no te tuviera a ti para discutir! – se echó a reír.

 

-¿Y por qué no se lo has dicho a tu madre? ¿Por qué precisamente no dices eso delante de ella?

 

-¡Ya entiendo! – sonrió divertido y entendiendo por fin - ¿Estás enfadada porque no te he defendido delante de mi madre? – Alice no asintió pero Frank la conocía para saber que era eso – Cariño, eres perfectamente capaz de defenderte tu sola y confiaba en ti para que fueras tu misma con mi madre. No quiero que dejes de ser tu misma solo porque mi madre tenga una imagen de matrimonio y de la mujer, un poco chapados a la antigua – dio un paso hacia ella y le rodeó la cintura con las manos, acercándola a él – A los Longbotton nos viene bien que alguien nos baje los humos, ¿sabes?

 

-¿Entonces…?

 

-Entonces, tienes mi total permiso para caminar a mi lado si quieres, para seguir diciendo lo que piensas y a ser tan sincera siempre – se inclinó y le besó el cuello, estremeciendo a Alice con sus respiraciones sobre su piel – Y también tienes mi total permiso para decirle todo eso a mi madre la próxima vez hables con ella y dile que yo estoy total y perfectamente de acuerdo con esas palabras, además de completa y perdidamente enamorado de ti. ¿Crees que eso servirá para que mi madre deje de darte la brasa?

 

La repuesta ser perdió entre el beso fogoso y ardiente en el que Alice no fue para nada sumisa.

 

**Fin**

 

 


	3. 3. Vergüenza

**3\. Vergüenza.**

 

Alice miró con un poco de incertidumbre el horario que tenía en las manos. Como solían hacer siempre a principio de curso, ella y sus amigas comentaban las clases que les tocaba cada día, quejándose por tener Pociones a primera hora, o Historia de la Magia a última de la tarde, cuando ya estaban todos deseando acabar. Esa vez, la revisión del horario, le reportó alguna que otra sorpresa: ninguna de sus amigas había cogido la misma optativa que ella.

 

Se sintió un poco decepcionada al no poder estar con ninguna de ellas, y encogiéndose de hombros, fue a preguntar a los conocidos de otras casas a ver si alguien iba a cursarla, pero después de hablar con varias personas, llegó a la conclusión de que era más que probable que solo ella de su curso la estudiara. ¡Qué triste!

 

Desanimada, volvió a su mesa y se dejó caer en el banco con abatimiento. Apoyó el codo en la mesa, y la barbilla en la mano, mientras apartaba el plato con su desayuno.

 

-¿Acaso soy la única tonta de tercero que ha cogido Estudios Muggles? – preguntó en voz alta, a nadie en particular y sin esperar respuesta alguna. Ya tenía asumido que iba a ser la única.

 

Un mechón de cabello se le había escapado de la alta coleta y fue a parar a su mejilla, haciéndole cosquillas. Bufó para arriba para apartárselo, pero el rebelde mechón insistía en volver a caer. Molesta, se lo colocó detrás de la oreja.

 

-¿Tu también estás en Estudios Muggles? – preguntó alguien a su lado y alzó la cabeza para ver a Frank Longbottom plantado detrás de ella.

 

Alice solo atinó a asentir, sin que ninguna palabra saliera por su boca. Cuando él estaba cerca, nunca sabía que decir. Le ponía nerviosa, y sentía unos cosquilleos en el estómago que en un principio creyó que era porque le había sentado mal el desayuno, pero no. Era un cosquilleo agradable, mezcla de nervios, expectación y alegría. Ella, que nunca tenía problemas para hablar con nadie, que había veces que tenían que pedirle que callara porque no había manera de que cerrara la boca, que tenía la poca vergüenza de soltar chistes malos y verdes que le escuchaba contar a su padre, se volvía tímida y vergonzosa cuando veía o hablaba con Frank. Menos mal que lo de hablar ocurría poco, porque aunque eran de la misma casa y curso y compartían un montón de asignaturas, nunca habían mantenido una conversación muy larga, y quitando algunos comentarios sobre las clases y algún saludo, poco más.

 

-¡Buf! Menos mal, pensé que sería el único.

 

Con soltura y como si tuviera muchísima confianza, Frank se sentó a su lado y se dispuso a atacar el desayuno con ansias. Alice no pudo más que mirarlo boquiabierta y sabiendo que sus amigas estarían mirando la situación y riéndose, se sonrojó a más no poder. Ellas sabían que, si bien no estaba colada de él, el chico no le resultaba del todo indiferente. Es decir, no es que fuera el chico más guapo del colegio, pero Frank tenía un rostro agradable y era muy simpático, y tenía una sonrisa y una forma de ser que te hacían desear ser amigo suyo enseguida. Era divertido y buen estudiante, muy amigo de sus amigos y siempre trataba a todos con respeto y educación, sin meterse ni insultar a nadie. Que le gustaba, vamos.

 

-Me temo que seremos los únicos – comentó Frank a su lado, y Alice apartó la mirada del bol de cereales que estaba comiendo el chico y lo miró a la cara, encontrándose con su sonrisa y un brillo divertido en sus ojos claros – Le he preguntado a varios amigos, y nadie parece interesarse por ella – se encogió de hombros.

 

-Ya, yo también he preguntado y todos me han dicho lo mismo – respondió suavemente, taladrando a sus amigas con la mirada y sintiendo como se sonrojaba de la vergüenza. Escuchó la risita de una de ellas, y le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa. Se escuchó un indignado _¡ay!_ y Alice le dirigió una mirada triunfante y le sacó la lengua como burla a la amiga que se había quejado. A la otra, que volviera a reírse de ella.

 

Se giró para mirar a Frank, y quiso morirse de la vergüenza al ver que la miraba divertido. Sonrojada, agachó un poco la cabeza y la mirada, y volvió a colocarse el rebelde mechón detrás de la oreja. ¡Por Merlín, estaba portándose como una tonta! Ella no era así de boba, incapaz de mantener una conversación por muy nerviosa o por mucha vergüenza que tuviera. Y eso que Frank no estaba haciendo nada para que ella se avergonzara, sino que estaba hablando como si fueran amigos.

 

-¿Y tu porqué has escogido esa asignatura? – preguntó el chico con curiosidad, untando mantequilla y mermelada en una tostada.

 

-Porque me parece interesante – respondió con una tímida sonrisa – Mucha gente cree que los muggles son unos inútiles por no tener magia, que no pueden hacer cosas como nosotros, pero yo no creo que eso sea así. Es decir, si han conseguido hacer luz sin varita, a crear medios de transporte que van por tierra, mar y aire, y todo eso sin magia, no deben ser tan inútiles, ¿no?

 

-Así que eres una defensora de los muggles, ¿no? – preguntó el chico divertido, dándole un golpe amistoso en el hombro, pero no parecía para nada molesto como muchos magos, sino que por la forma en la que asentía, no debería pensar tan diferente como ella. Aquello le gustó – Yo pienso igual, pero lamentablemente aquí hay gente que es muy radical en ese tema, y no para bien precisamente – no dijo nombres, pero no hacía falta. Aquel pensamiento iba muy acorde con la forma de ver el mundo de los Slytherin – Me alegro de que no seas como ellos.

 

Ante esas palabras, Alice sintió un calor sofocante en sus mejillas y estaba segura que estaría sonrojada a más no poder. Por la forma de hablar de Frank, con esa franqueza y esa soltura, estaba claro que él no sabía lo que era la vergüenza, o si la tenía, no la estaba demostrando con ella.

 

-¿Te puedo contar un secreto? – Frank se inclinó hacia ella, como si no quiera que nadie se enterara de lo que fuera a decirle, y Alice sintió que podría caerse de culo si no estuviera sentada. Sentía las piernas temblorosas y tan solo atinó a asentir – Este verano me he leído el libro que nos han mandado para la asignatura, ese de _Vida doméstica y costumbres sociales de los muggles británico_ , y me ha parecido tan interesante que estoy deseando empezar las clases.

 

-¿Solo te lo has leído? – con una sonrisa, Alice sacó el suyo de la mochila y se lo entregó. Con curiosidad, el chico fue pasando las hojas y al ver las anotaciones en los bordes, párrafos subrayados y posibles preguntas, se echó a reír a carcajadas.

 

-Vaya, parece que tu vienes con los deberes hechos – cerró el libro y se lo entregó, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

 

-Alice, nosotras nos vamos a clase ya. Nos vemos luego, ¿vale?

 

Miró a sus amigas y vio que se habían levantado, llevando las mochilas al hombro. Paseó la mirada por el comedor, y sorprendida, se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de los alumnos se habían ido ya hacia sus clases, y que ella había estado tan concentrada hablando con Frank que ni se había dado cuenta. Tras dirigirle una sonrisa y una mirada cargada de significado acompañada de un imperceptible movimiento de cabeza señalando a Frank, se fueron. Alice tuvo un momento de duda. Normalmente se hubiera ido con ellas, pero no tenía sentido en ese caso porque ellas no iban a la misma clase que ella y lo más normal sería ir con Frank, ¿no?

 

-¿Nos vamos?

 

Alice asintió ante la pregunta del chico y al igual que él, empezó a recoger sus cosas. Se cargó la mochila al hombro y vio como Frank se agachaba hacia la mesa y cogía la taza de chocolate suizo y le dio un trago, deprisa. Cuando se levantó, Alice soltó una risita. Frank se había manchado la nariz con nata y al parecer no se había dado cuenta. Apretó los labios con fuerza, conteniendo la sonrisa. No quería reírse, pero era muy gracioso y terminó riéndose a carcajadas.

 

-¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó extrañado.

 

-Te has manchado la nariz de nata – volvió a estallar en carcajadas cuando él puso los ojos bizcos, mirándose la nariz. Por su sonrisa divertida, no parecía estar para nada molesto ni avergonzado.

 

-¿Ya está? – se restregó la nariz con una servilleta, pero no se lo había quitado todo.

 

-No, aún te queda un poco – iba a levantar la mano para quitárselo ella misma, pero se contuvo y tímidamente, le señaló donde era.

 

-Gracias – le sonrió agradecido, encaminándose hacia la puerta. Se paró, y le dio una mirada retadora y divertida – ¿Te echo una carrera?

 

-No te atreverás… -

 

-¿Quién dice que no? – hizo ademán de echar a correr, pero con una carcajada se paró – Cuando te diga que ya llegamos casi cinco minutos tarde a clase, entonces la que echará a correr serás tú.

 

Escandalizada, miró su fino reloj de muñeca y vio que efectivamente llegaban tarde. ¡Eso no podía ser! ¡Ella nunca llegaba tarde!

 

-¿Te echo una carrera?

 

Esta vez fue ella la que lo preguntó y echó a correr antes de que Frank respondiera, pero lo escuchó reírse y seguirle.

 


	4. 4. Medicina

**4\. Medicina**

 

Se había levantado esa mañana sintiéndose rara. No supo explicar qué era realmente lo que le pasaba, pero había algo malo… lo que ya no sabría decir si era algo de ella, porque físicamente se encontraba perfectamente, sin ningún tipo de dolencia ni nada. Se sentó en la cama y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, haciendo crujir el cuello. El nudo de tensión en el cuello era amigo suyo desde hacía años, así que no era aquello lo que la hacía sentirse inquieta.

 

La ducha borró el rastro de sueño, pero no la inquietud que iba adueñándose de ella. Era una especie de cosquilleo de anticipación, como si estuviera preparándote para algo que iba a ocurrir. Quizá McGonagall se había levantado con el pie izquierdo e iba a hacerles una prueba sorpresa. Tenía que ser eso.

 

Llamándose tonta por estar preocupándose por eso, enterró bien hondo esa sensación y se vistió para bajar a desayunar. Solía ser más madrugadora que sus amigas porque le gustaba comer con tranquilidad, sin atragantarse con las prisas por llegar tarde a la primera clase. Además, le gustaba el ambiente del comedor a primera hora de la mañana, con ese resplandor cálido que deja la bruma del sol, con el silencio y los susurros de los madrugadores que bajaban primeros.

 

Se sentó en su sitio de siempre, hacia la mitad de la gran mesa de Gryffindor y estaba a mitad del desayuno cuando llegaron sus amigas, a las cuales saludó con una sonrisa y un buenos días, y apenas segundos después, llegó el correó. Un pinchazo de ansiedad se adueñó de ella al ver que no había nada para ella, lo que resultaba muy raro. Sus padres solían escribirle lunes, miércoles y viernes y, justamente ese día era miércoles y no había recibido nada. Nadie pareció darse cuenta de que la tostada se había deshecho en migajas por haberla apretado debido a su agitación. No recibir una carta no era motivo para preocuparse, pero cuando, durante los seis años que llevaba en Hogwarts, sus padres no habían faltado ni un solo día, no podía evitar preguntarse qué habría pasado y esos pensamientos la llevaban enseguida por el mal camino.

 

-¿Señorita Morgan?

 

La voz de la jefa de su casa fue suficiente para que los que estaban a su alrededor, se callaran de golpe y prestaran toda su atención. Era raro que el silencio reinara en la mesa de los leones, pero así fue y a Alice no le fue  necesario girarse para mirar a la profesora porque su voz fue suficiente. Aquella sensación que había sentido nada más despertarse, acudió a ella con tanta fuerza que la dejó temblando y McGonagall tuvo que volver a llamarla y pedirle que la acompañara para que Alice lo hiciera.

 

Era consciente de las miradas de sus compañeros clavada en su espalda mientras recorría el pasillo hacia la puerta de entrada. Le temblaban las piernas y, aunque se obligó a calmarse diciéndose que aquello no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de no haber recibido carta de sus padres, no pudo evitar asustarse. El nudo de congoja que tenía en la garganta, le daban ganas de llorar.

 

Pensó que irían al despacho de la profesora, pero cuando pasaron de largo, tomando dirección del despacho del director, supo que la cosa era grave. No recordaba mucho del viaje y cuando se dio cuenta, se encontraba sentada enfrente Dumbledore. Había otro hombre a quien Alice no conocía, plantado a un lado del escritorio. Reconoció la túnica de los Aurores. ¿Qué hacía un Auror allí? Y lo más importante, ¿porqué estaba ella allí?

 

-Señorita Morgan… - empezó a decir Dumbledore con esa voz tan suave que tenía y Alice negó con la cabeza. No quería escuchar lo que tuviera que decirle y no ayudaba nada que los ojos azules del hombre, estuvieran empañados de lástima y pesar – Sus padres…

 

-No quiero escucharlo.

 

Se levantó de golpe de la silla y quiso huir hacia la puerta, pero se la encontró cerrada. Forcejeó con el pomo, tirando fuerte hacia ella, pero no consiguió mover ni un solo milímetro la puerta. No se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que se giró y lo vio todo borroso. El hombre, el Auror, se acercó a ella con la clara intención de cogerla y volver a sentarla, pero ella se apartó y se alejó de ella.

 

-No entiendo qué estoy haciendo aquí – respondió con voz alta e intentando una seguridad que no sentía para nada – No sé qué quiere decirme de mis padres, pero ellos están bien y si no me han escrito hoy, es porque aún estarán descansando. Anoche estaban de servicio en el Ministerio.

 

-Señorita Morgan…

 

-¡Deje de hablarme en ese tono de lástima! – gritó notando las mejillas húmedas  - Ellos están bien, tienen que estar bien – rogó.

 

-Te llamas Alice, ¿verdad? – asintió ante la pregunta del Auror y se dejó llevar hacia la silla otra vez. El hombre tomó asiento a su lado – Soy Qhuinn y era compañero de tus padres. Siento mucho tener que decirte esto, de verdad, porque los apreciaba mucho. Lucharon como valientes y murieron como héroes.

 

-¡Eso no es cierto! – exclamó antes de derrumbarse -¡Ellos no están muertos!

 

Se tapó la cara con las manos y sollozó. Cuando se había levantado, ya se había dado cuenta de que algo no estaba bien, alguna especie de anticipación, pero nunca pensó que fuera eso. Nunca pensó que la falta de una carta, desembocara en esa situación. Sus padres. Muertos. No era capaz de pensar en nada que no fuera eso y no acababa de creerse del todo lo que estaba pasando. Aquel hombre le estaba diciendo cómo habían fallecido sus padres – una emboscada durante una redada – pero no sabía aún qué significaba que sus padres ya no estuvieran más. Para ella, seguía estando demasiado presente dos días atrás, cuando había recibido carta de su padre anunciándole que su madre, por fin, había accedido a comprar un coche. Parecía tan ilusionado...

 

Y ahora…

 

La charla siguió durante unos minutos más y después, Qhuinn le dijo que recogiera sus cosas para llevar a casa de su abuela, donde estaría un par de días antes de que se celebrara el funeral. La profesora McGonagall se ofreció a acompañarla y ayudarla, pero Alice negó con la cabeza y prometiendo volver en menos de una hora, salió del despacho.

 

Caminó por los pasillos como ausente, dejándose guiar por el camino que seguían sus piernas. Sentía la mente embotada, como si sufriera resaca y no supiera exactamente qué había pasado y solo captara pequeñas palabras. Emboscada. Muertos. Héroes.

 

-¿Alice?

En la lejanía, escuchó a alguien llamándola y alzó la mirada. Vio a Frank, su compañero de casa y amigo, apenas un par de pasos delante de ella, con evidente preocupación. Alice inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia un lado, como si estuviera evaluándolo, cuando en realidad, tenía la mirada perdida en un punto de su corbata roja y dorada. Le escocían los ojos y sentía un pinchazo en las sienes, preludio de un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

 

-¿Estás bien?  - ella negó porque no sabía qué decir - ¿Qué ha pasado?

 

-Mis padres… ellos… - respondió a borbotones – Una emboscada han dicho y ellos… ellos…

 

En el momento en que Frank acortó la escasa diferencia que les separaba y la apretó fuerte en un abrazo, Alice simplemente se rompió. Sollozó dejándose la voz y el alma en ello, con su cuerpo siendo sacudido sin control y las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos sin ninguna compuerta que las controlara. El chico no dijo nada, tan solo se limitó a abrazarla, acariciarle el pelo y dejar que se desahogara.

 

-Duele, Frank – murmuró aferrándose a él cual bote salvavidas – Haz que pare, por favor.

 

Le dolía el pecho, como si estuvieran haciendo un agujero en él, dejándolo frío y vacío. Solo quería tirarse en el suelo, abrazarse a sus rodillas y llorar hasta que no quedaran más lágrimas que derramar. Quería gritar y sacar de alguna manera, todo aquello que la estaba destrozando por dentro. ¿No habría nada para poder aliviarle? ¿Alguna especie de poción o medicina que hiciera todo aquello más fácil? Tenía que haberlo, porque no sabría si ella podría con eso.

 

-Todo va a ir bien, ya lo verás – murmuró Frank acunándola suavemente.

 

-No irá bien, porque ellos ya no están – murmuró con la voz ronca – Ya no están.

 

-Mírame, Alice – el chico le acunó el rostro con las manos y con los pulgares, le secó las mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas – Sé por lo que estás pasando y también sé que, cualquier palabra de ánimo que te dé, no te va a servir de nada, porque ni el dolor va a desaparecer ni ellos van a regresar – hablaba con mucha dulzura, pero también con la seriedad y la seguridad de alguien que ha pasado por lo mismo y fue entonces cuando Alice recordó que su padre falleció hacía tan solo dos años. Era Auror también – Me gustaría decirte: toma una poción que lo va a curar todo, pero eso no puede ser. Lo único que puedo hacer, es ofrecerte mi hombro para llorar, mis abrazos para consolarte y mis hombros para sujetarte cuando creas que no puedas con todo. El tiempo y el cariño de la gente que te quiere, es la única medicina que existe para lo que estás sintiendo.

 

**Continuará…**


	5. Infierno (cont.)

Desde la ventana de su habitación, situada en el segundo piso de la casa, Alice observaba a toda la gente que se acercaba para dar las condolencias a su abuela y a ella. Reconoció a un par de conocidos de la familia y sabía que muchos de ellos la habían visto asomada a la ventana, semi escondida en la cortina, pero no reaccionó a ello ni tampoco les saludó. Debería estar en la entrada, junto a su abuela, recibiendo las palabras de ánimo y pesar de la gente, pero era incapaz de hacerlo sin derrumbarse. 

Hacía tres días que había salido de Hogwarts. Apenas tres días desde que Dumbledore le llamó a su despacho para decirle que sus padres habían fallecido en una misión del Ministerio. 

Llevaba tres días viviendo un infierno. 

Cuando entró a su casa, casi esperaba ver a su madre bajar corriendo las escaleras para recibirla en un fuerte abrazo. Si cerraba los ojos, aún podía escuchar la radio desde la cocina, mientras su padre intentaba no liarse a golpes con el martillo y los clavos para montar él solo, sin magia de por medio, la cocina que estaban reformando. Esa vez, fue recibida por un silencio tan ensordecedor, que la llenó de sudor frío. Sintió miedo y quiso dar media vuelta y correr antes que enfrentarse a esa ausencia, pero la mano del Auror en su hombro, se lo impidió.

Había conseguido mantener controladas sus lágrimas, pero estas se desbordaron al ver aparecer a su abuela por el salón. La ropa negra le daba un aspecto frágil y enfermizo, acentuando la palidez de su piel. Llevaba un pañuelo blanco en la mano, con toda seguridad para secarse las lágrimas. Nada más verla, abrió los brazos y Alice se lanzo a ellos, escondiendo la cara en su hombro, presa de los sollozos. Escuchó la puerta de la entrada cerrarse, pero ella siguió abrazada a su abuela, esperando encontrar algo de consuelo en su presencia, en sus cálidos y familiares brazos, pero no lo encontró. Los sollozos seguían rompiéndola por dentro, desgarrando su alma. Llegó un momento en que las dos estaban llorando y no se sabía quién servía de apoyo a quien. Quizá las dos se lo ofrecían mutuamente. Alice había perdido a sus padres, si, pero su abuela había perdido a su única hija y a su marido, al cual quería como a un hijo. 

Se pasaron toda la noche hablando, ambas acurrucadas en el sofá. El funeral sería en tres días, pero no hablaron de eso. Las horas fueron llenadas con recuerdos por parte de ambas. Con sus recuerdos, parecían reacias a dejarles marchar, queriendo aferrarles un poco de tiempo más entre ellas antes de que el funeral lo hiciera todo más real. 

Cada día, Alice se despertaba en la cama de sus padres, abrazada a la almohada de su padre que aún conservaba su olor. Las imágenes seguirían con ella, las fotos le harían recordar cómo era la sonrisa de su madre o la forma en que su padre achicaba los ojos cuando se reía, pero el olor y el sonido, era algo que acabaría desapareciendo. Y el que llegara un momento en que no recordaría como era la voz de sus padres, la aterrorizaba. 

Durante los días previos al funeral, Alice ayudó a su abuela a prepararlo. Nunca pensó que hubiera tanto que hacer, tanto que planear. Actuaba como si todo aquello no fuera con ella, como si fuera para otra persona. Se estaba manteniendo apartada de todo, no queriendo involucrarse o pararse a pensar en que era lo que estaba haciendo. Por suerte, había mucha gente, entre ellas, un comité creado para las familias de Aurores fallecidos en acto de servicio, que parecían saber en cada momento, que era lo que necesitaban. A veces, veía a una mujer consolar a su abuela o tener un gesto comprensivo y amable con ella, y Alice se daba cuenta de que esas personas habían pasado por una situación similar a la suya y lo habían superado, pero ella no creía que pudiera hacerlo. Era demasiado insoportable. 

Las noches estaban llenas de llantos y pesadillas. Despertaba en mitad de la noche, empapada en un sudor frío y luego se ponía a vagar por la casa como alma en pena, acariciando cada mueble, mirando cada cuadro. Los recuerdos acudían a ella con mucha fuerza, atormentándola, sabiendo que ya no habría más. Le dolía el pecho con tanta intensidad, que quisiera arrancharse el corazón para dejar de sentir ese sentimiento que la estaba quemando viva. Dolía como el infierno abrir los ojos y caer sobre ti la ausencia eterna de sus padres. ¿Cómo podría llegar alguna vez alguien a acostumbrarse a eso?

-¿Cariño?

La voz suave de su abuela desde la puerta de su habitación, la hizo parpadear para alejar las lágrimas. Se giró y la vio plantada en la puerta, con tanta desesperación y soledad en su mirada, que se le encogió el corazón. En medio de su silencio, su abuela parecía pedirle a gritos su apoyo en esos momentos, y al ver sus ojos brillantes y abnegados de lágrimas, supo que la necesitaba para superar ese mal trago.

Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y, tras alisar su falda negra y cerciorarse de que la camisa del mismo color estuviera bien abrochada, cogió la mano de su abuela y ambas bajaron al salón, donde se celebraría una pequeña misa en honor de sus padres y posteriormente, se acercarían al cementerio, al panteón familiar, para depositar las cenizas de sus padres. 

Después del funeral, hubiera querido quedarse con su abuela, pero esta le dijo que lo mejor era volver al colegio e intentar reanudar una rutina que le vendría bien. Le prometió que le escribiría todos los días para contarle como iban las cosas con los asuntos de sus padres, que iban a hacer con la casa, el tema del testamento y todo lo que fuera surgiendo. 

En Hogwarts, nadie le dijo nada, ni le pararon por los pasillos para darle el pésame ni preguntarle como estaba, aunque no sabía qué era peor, si eso o las miradas cargadas de lástima que le lanzaban a la espalda cuando pasaba por el lado. No las soportaba y más de una vez se había visto tentada de girarse y gritarles, pero pasaba de hacerlo. Ya se cansarían y pronto pasarían a prestarle atención a otra. 

Por las noches, le era imposible conciliar el sueño. Estaba cansada, al borde del agotamiento, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos, le perseguían las pesadillas. Su mente parecía encontrar perverso crear imágenes de la muerte de sus padres, aún cuando no conocía al detalle cómo había sido esta. Así que cogía un libro y bajaba a la Sala Común. 

Después de la primera noche, Frank se unió a ella. 

Ninguno de los dos decía nada, tan solo estaban ahí sentados uno al lado del otro, con la mirada en la chimenea. Y era en esos momentos, cuando más cerca se sentía Alice de alguien. Frank había pasado por lo mismo que ella hacía tan solo dos años y parecía saber que palabras vanas era lo que menos necesitaba oír. Permanecía a su lado, dejándole tiempo y espacio para que hablara y se desahogara cuando estuviera preparada. 

Al cabo de un par de noches, estrechó su mano con la de él. Había algo tranquilizador y consolador en aquella mano grande y cálida estrechando con suavidad la suya. Los dedos entrelazados. El roce delicado de su pulgar que poco a poco iba reconfortándola por dentro. 

Casi unas semanas después, era capaz de dormir sin despertarse asustada, pero siempre y cuando permaneciera en los brazos de Frank, con estos rodeándola de forma protectora y con la mejilla apoyada en su cabeza. Alice no le había dicho nada de cómo se sentía y agradecía que él no la presionara para que lo hiciera. 

Una noche, mientras cerraba los ojos tras haber apoyado la cabeza en su hombro, pensó en que Frank tenía razón en algo que le dijo: un abrazo como el que estaba recibiendo por su parte, era la mejor medicina que podía necesitar. El dolor seguía estando ahí, pero empezaba a ser un poco más llevadero, y aunque sabía que nunca llegaría desaparecer del todo, se veía capaz de afrontarlo teniendo a Frank a su lado. 

Él era su medicina, aquella que poco a poco, y a base de paciencia y cariño, la estaban sacando del infierno en que se había convertido su vida desde la muerte de sus padres. 

Continuará…


End file.
